Carta Não Respondida
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: Ás vezes, o silêncio pode ser o meio mais rápido para chegar ao desespero. Bronze no II Challenge D/Hr do 6V


**Autor:** Becky Lestrange  
**Título: **Carta não respondida  
**Capa: **Profile  
**Gênero: **Angst  
**Rating: **K+  
**Sumário: **Ás vezes, o silêncio pode ser o meio mais rápido para chegar ao desespero.

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**

**CARTA NÃO RESPONDIDA  
**_por Becky Lestrange

* * *

_

Certas coisas acabam. Outras simplesmente disfarçam a verdade, mas no final, elas sempre acabam.

_"__And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time"_

Estava sentada em minha cama, em meu pequeno apartamento onde eu morava sozinha, estava _sozinha_. Conseguia ouvir a pequena garoa que batia contra minha janela, o pequeno ruído que as gotas faziam quando encontravam a superfície fria do vidro se repetia constantemente. Já havia criado várias músicas para aqueles sons, estava tentando me distrair, embora isso fosse impossível.

O fato era que eu estava há mais de três horas olhando para aquela pilha de cartas. Três horas me contorcendo de dor, mas não era uma dor física, embora sentir a angustia que me consumia poderia muito bem ser chamada de física, mas em todo caso, era uma dor interna, uma maldita dor de culpa.

Eu olhava para aquelas cartas. Quantas horas Ron gastou para escrevê-las?

Doía ver como ele usava as palavras "eu te perdoo" e "eu te amo". Como, mas como ele ainda podia me amar, depois que eu fui uma completa estúpida com ele?

Eu joguei todas aquelas cartas no chão. Quantas eram? Vinte? Trinta? Eu não fazia ideia. As cartas caíram, pesadas, o conjunto de todas fez um ruído estridente.

Debrucei-me contra a cama, sentia que as velhas marcas de lágrimas no meu rosto seriam mais uma vez marcadas. Eu chorava, mas não havia soluços em meu choro porque simplesmente eu havia esgotado todos que me eram permitidos, meu corpo estava cansado de gemer.

Era um choro tranquilo, sem ter melhores palavras para descrevê-lo. Lágrimas frias, contínuas.

Através do meu cabelo cheio de nós, eu conseguia ver uma pequena caixa encostada na parede. Levantei a cabeça, tirei algumas mechas que haviam grudado em meu pescoço e em meu rosto, andei com passos lentos até a caixa, a peguei e retornei para a cama, depois de sentada, retirei a tampa.

Eu sabia que era um erro mais que absurdo fazer o que estava fazendo, mas, mesmo assim, eu fiz.

Retirei a primeira carta e logo meus olhos foram mirar na assinatura que eu conhecia muito bem: Draco Malfoy.

_"__And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love no glory  
No hero in her skies  
I can't take my eyes off of you"_

Eu estava sentado em um café trouxa, e o único motivo para eu estar aqui era porque eu estava indo _vê-la_.

Ela não estava em casa. Começou então a chover forte, havia muitas pessoas na rua e eu não podia simplesmente aparatar, então entrei naquele café. Já havia vindo aqui com Hermione.

Era um dos lugares que costumávamos frequentar, mas agora tudo mudara, porque ela estava bancando a desesperada dramática, estava ignorando minhas cartas, me ignorando.

Como eu odiava ser ignorado.

Todavia, nosso relacionamento começou assim: um ignorando o outro, e foi assim que começou nosso último ano em Hogwarts.

Eu não conseguia parar de olhá-la, não conseguia parar de desejá-la, mas eu tinha total certeza que essa situação estava sob controle.

_Tinha_.

Descobri o quanto sou ignorante ao meu respeito quando eu a puxei para uma sala vazia. Nesse maldito dia em que descobri que estava fascinado por ela, nesse maldito dia que ela não pediu explicações e não hesitou.

Então eu soube que ela não hesitaria mais.

_"__I can't take my eyes off of you__  
__I can't take my eyes off of you__  
__I can't take my eyes off of you__  
__I can't take my eyes off of you__  
__I can't take my eyes off of you"_

Eu li algumas cartas.

Não precisa ler todas, pois todas falavam a mesma coisa, mas sabia cada palavra naquelas cartas de Draco, porque cada palavra que ele falava era como uma faca que me atingia.

Eram todas verdades, tudo era verdade, por isso que sempre as escondia, mas não escondi bem, pois Ron achou as cartas. Ele as leu, sabia da verdade.

Era a verdade que acabaria com ele, mas eu estava enganada, pois aquela verdade não acabou com ele, a_cabou comigo_.

_"__And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
We'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time"_

Ela ainda tinha aquele Weasley.

Aquele imbecil provavelmente nem devia saber que a namoradinha dele se encontrava com _outro,_ que a namoradinha dele pensava em _outro,_ que a namoradinha dele gemia de prazer e sussurrava o nome de _outro_.

Eu me sentia desesperado de pensar que eu era o _outro_. Nunca fui _ele_, sempre o _outro_, o segundo, o perdedor.

Sabia que isso não mudaria, e sentia desespero, porque eu _queria _que mudasse.

_"__And so it is  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial  
I can't take my eyes off of you"_

A única coisa que mantinha o perfeito equilíbrio entre meu relacionamento com Ron era o nosso silêncio, mas o silêncio que ocultava a verdade foi descoberto, foi lido, mas o pior do que ele saber de toda a verdade era o fato dele ter me perdoado, de não se importar com a maldita maldade que arruinou nosso relacionamento.

Ele me amava, queria-me de volta, s_ó para ele._

_"__Did I say that I loathe you?  
Did I say that I want to  
Leave it all behind?"_

Mesmo depois de Hogwarts ter acabado para ambos, nosso relacionamento não acabou. Cada vez mais nossos encontros eram mais demorados, ela passava dias comigo, passava dias sem dar qualquer satisfação para o seu _noivo_.

Sim, noivo, pois aquele pobretão tinha tomado uma atitude, havia pedido ela em casamento diante de toda a família dele.

Como alguém, que era totalmente lento, podia tomar aquela decisão?

Aquele maldito arco envolto no dedo dela. Eu me recusava em chamar aquilo de aliança, até mesmo pensar naquilo como anel me causava repulsa, mas o fato era que aquele maldito anel me deixou com raiva, uma raiva que não podia ser descrita, porque não haviam palavras para descrevê-la.

Contudo, minha raiva resultou em algo inesperado. Resultou no desespero dela, e na minha parcial felicidade.

"Malfoy, eu estou grávida", ela disse depois de muito hesitar. Um filho? Meu? Isso não podia ter me deixado mais feliz.

"Isso é ótimo", eu disse beijando o ombro dela, ela hesitou.

"do Ron". Não esperava por isso.

"Não, o filho é meu", disse com raiva, por um momento eu havia esquecido aquele imbecil.

"Não, não é", ela se levantou bruscamente, sua voz estava alta e falha. "Sou noiva dele".

"Como se isso realmente significasse alguma coisa" eu disse irônico. Ela me deu um tapa na cara. Eu sabia que ela não dormia com o noivo dela, só não conseguia entender como aquele idiota não havia percebido que ela tinha outro. _Outro_.

"Isso acaba aqui", ela pegou as coisas dela e começou a dirigir-se à porta.

"Ele não sabe, não é?"

_"__I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
My mind  
My mind  
My mind"_

Ron não sabia que eu estava grávida, não pretendia contar ainda, a única pessoa que sabia era Draco, mas eu estava enganada. Quando cheguei ao meu apartamento, soube que Ron havia lido as cartas que Draco havia me enviado desde que eu havia dito que estava grávida. Ele me mandava cartas todos os dias havia um mês. Trinta cartas falando do nosso relacionamento.

Trinta cartas foi o que Ron leu.

Quando ele soube, ele ficou acabado, mas quando ele releu as cartas aonde Malfoy citava se eu já havia descoberto quem era o pai, Ron melhorou.

Ele tinha total certeza que ele era o pai, mas, felizmente, Ron não percebeu que Malfoy falava aquelas frases com escárnio, porque Draco tinha total certeza que ele era o pai.

_Eu não sabia quem era o pai._

Então eu me afastei dos dois, porque eu não conseguia pensar olhando para a cara dos dois, imaginando com quem a criança iria se parecer, mas um deles tinha razão, e no fundo, eu sabia quem era o pai.

Eu sempre soube onde aquele triângulo amoroso acabaria, sempre soube, e isso era desesperador, porque eu estava brincando com um, magoaria um.

A verdade era que certas coisas acabam.

Outras simplesmente disfarçam a verdade, mas no final, elas sempre acabam.

Eu iria responder a uma carta, falar que eu havia errado e que eu queria ficar com essa pessoa, e que ela era o pai do meu filho, o pai da pequena criança que estava em meu ventre.

Por mais que doesse, pois eu sabia que eu estava rompendo um laço, mas eu já havia passado três meses pensando, era hora de arcar com as consequências. Peguei uma folha em branco.

"Caro Draco," eu escrevi.

* * *

**Nota da Autora****: Bem, essa foi minha primeira dramione em que eles ficam juntos. A música utilizada nessa fic foi **_**The Blower's Daughter, **_**Damien Rice. Quem não conhece, faça o favor de conhecer. Aliás, ela também ganhou bronze no II Challenge Draco/Hermione do fórum 6vassouras.**

**Review**


End file.
